Our Birthday Hell Chapter 1
by ellybear88
Summary: Two twins were just about to turn 17, they were having such a great time before THEY attacked. They tore into their family, ripping them to shreds without a warning. The twins thought that this could never happen, it was literally impossible, or so they thought. Grades mean nothing anymore, not when their school was over run by the living dead.Warning Rated M for language and gore


Hello, this is my first submission to fanfiction in a while and this is my new account. I assure you that I'll try to make this story worth your while but I do want to warn you of a few things; Gore, violence and language. Thank you, and please enjoy.

Prologue

We had never thought it would end up this way, we didn't even know what to expect. First, looking back on it now, it seemed just like a reel in a movie.

My brother and I, with us being twins, me being three minutes older, had our birthday on the same day. All of our family was to attend but only a few showed up, due to the random recent death of our uncle Stanley. Uncle Stan was what he preferred to be called, was a rather large man, his face bright red and emerald eyes always filled with joy. His raven black hair reached just below his ear lobes, even though his rosy cheeks didn't really accompany it. He was very pompous, personality wise.

Anyways, while it being our birthday, my brother Alexander and I had to choose where to celebrate it. Alexander was five foot nine while I was a mere five foot five. The only difference between us was the gender and length in hair. He had short dirty blond hair while mine reached to the middle of my back. His sea blue eyes always glimmered with interest, while mine were mostly focused on a book. This year, we both turned seventeen, luckily we both had our own money and our own car, but like always, we liked to spend our birthday together. We had that odd sibling bond that not very many others had. We could actually stand being around one another, and we actually enjoyed our time together. Our parents found that odd as well but paid no mind to it, it meant less time fighting and more quiet time in the house. It only took a second to figure out where we wanted to go for our birthday.

"We want to go to the park. The one with the big toy and the swings." Alexander and I responded to our parents.

Our parents are three years apart, our father being older. Our mother had beautiful golden hair that reached to her shoulders while our father, a recent retired air force general, had bark brown hair shaved to a buzz cut. Our mother was a slender woman and our father was rippled with muscles here and there.

"Aren't you a little old for the park?" Our mother responded in her sweet melodious voice.

"We always had fun there as kids, we miss it." I responded with a small smile.

Alex supported my argument with a nod.

Our mother just beamed a smile and laughed softly, "Alright you two. The park it is! Can't wait to be seventeen tomorrow, now can we?"

Today is Saturday, our birthday. The day that was supposed to be happy. The day was supposed to be fun, but it was replaced with the death of whoever showed up to our party, and our Uncle Stan.

Chapter 1

Alex grabbed me and pulled me up to the tallest part of the big toy as our Uncle Stan ripped out a chunk of our mother's neck. My blue eyes shimmered with tears as I cried out helplessly for our father, who was being mercilessly ripped to shreds by the other rotting people who followed Uncle Stan to this destination. Alex slapped his hand over my pale lips to stop my shrieks of terror and pain in hopes that the horde of rotten flesh didn't find our hiding place. Why was this happening? Zombies were apart of our childhood horror stories, not apart of real life! I'm a straight A student in school, and never did our textbooks mention the reincarnation of dead relatives. I read the bible only once, in middle school for a summer project to get into a higher up class for extra credit, did they only mention the reincarnation of Jesus. But even he, the one people believe in and the one I had abandoned long ago, did not return to eat the ones who followed him, but guided them to a better life. This, was not what was expected.

"Shut it Cecilia!" Alex frantically whispered, his whisper breaking due to the fact he was crying as well,

"We'll be dead if they see us! This is like all the movies and video games we played, just remember them and we can tell what kind they are...just...stay calm!"

He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight as he used to when our mother and father fought with one another. This meant he was scared, this meant he was thinking about the situation at hand, this meant...we are weak for the time being. But this isn't a movie, this isn't a video game, though I wished it was.

~A month later~

"Alex, check that house, keep your crowbar out just in case." I demanded as I ran into the yard of a two story red house.

The blood stained, used to be white, Toyota Tundra sat in the middle of the equally blood stained and littered street of the not-so abandoned neighborhood named Livingston Hills. It had been exactly a month since the world went to shit, so we're ransacking a neighborhood for food and other necessities we may need or want, though we can't keep much.

As I entered the red house, I look around the premises to make sure a half life isn't lurking. Alex and I decided to call the zombies, 'half life', considering the fact that even though they aren't fully alive as a human, they still walk with little sense of what's actually going on. I peered into the darkness of the kitchen, which sat in front of me, connected to the living room to my right. A crawler half life laid on the bloody tile floor, staring at me with eyes of bloodlust.

"Hello." I said, walking over to the legless half life.

It simply replied with a grunt and a groan, reaching it's rotting arm towards me. It was weak, seeming as it hadn't eaten in probably weeks. It seemed like years since this whole mess started, but in the harsh reality, it's only been a month.

"Hungry?" I had replied, acting as though it had responded to me before.

Something I usually do when I find a lone half life. I respond to it's grunts, groans, and sometimes and even cries out in distinguished anger from not getting the food they wanted, just to try and see what kind of life they used to live. Obviously, I never got an actual answer, no matter how hard I tried.

"Gruh...GROAH!" The half life roared.

"Ah, I see. Did you used to live here? Did you have a family?" I asked.

The half life was a female, the hand she lifted to grab me with was the hand that she had worn a beautiful diamond ring on, that was crusted over with blood.

"You were married?" I continued, shortly after noticing the ring.

" 'Cilia?" Alex called from the front door.

"Kitchen!" I called back to him.

Footsteps echo through the house, making their way towards me.

"Found a half life?" He asked.

"Gruhhh..." The half life responded.

"I'll take that as a yes." He partly laughed.

"She was just sitting here. She looked alone," I explained, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Gas, some canned food, chips that haven't reached their prime yet and a few blankets." Alex replied, kneeling next to me to get a better look at the half life.

"Let's call her Veronica. Everyone has to have a name." I said, slightly smiling at the newly named half life.

"Grooh...Gru...Urooog..." Veronica muttered, making it sound like she approved of the name.

"HELP! HELP US!" Someone screamed from outside, followed by multiple others screams of

people and groans from all the other half life in the neighborhood.

I quickly stood and ran to the door, only to see a circle of the undead beasts around the unknown amount of people. One shot after another rang out as more and more half lives caved in around them. That's when the screams started up again.

"TOM! OH GOD THEY GOT TO-GUK!" A scream interrupted by the bite of a half life.

From the door, Alex and I heard the tearing of flesh and the breaking of bones. The screams were being drowned by the loud groans and the tearing, until it finally went silent. Well, not fully silent. There was still the squishing of the raw meat under the straggling undead feet.

Well, this is the end of Chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed and if you want more, leave me a comment and let me know. Thank you!


End file.
